Hallelujah
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Basé sur la révélation entendue par Castle dans l'épisode 19 de la saison 4. Que se passe-t-il au retour chez lui alors qu'il écoute de la musique?


_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Ca fait bien longtemps. Et c'est toujours un plaisir de reprendre les chemins de l'écriture et de vous soumettre ce nouveau texte. C'est en réalité un texte qui m'a été commandé avec pour demande de travailler à une histoire caskett sur la chanson "Hallelujah" interprétée par Bon Jovi. Elle m'a guidé en m'écrivant ses ressentis par paragraphe de la chanson. J'avais ensuite carte blanche pour écrire ce que je voulais. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce nouveau type d'écriture. J'espère que cela vous plaira aussi. **_

Hallelujah

J'étais installé dans mon bureau du loft qui était aussi mon antichambre. L'appartement était silencieux, mère et Alexis étant absentes. Les lumières étaient tamisées, je n'avais pas envie que mes yeux soient de nouveau agressés, ils avaient beaucoup pleuré aujourd'hui et les yeux clairs souffraient toujours énormément. Mais si mes yeux avaient mal que dire de la douleur qui étreignait mon cœur ?

J'avais appris que la femme dont j'étais éperdument amoureux depuis trois années et à qui j'avais confessé mon amour il y a plusieurs mois m'avait menti. Elle m'avait dit ne rien se rappeler du jour de la fusillade au cimetière, jour sinistre où nous enterrions le capitaine Montgomery et jour où elle avait pris une balle à côté du cœur car je n'avais pas été assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. A cet instant là alors que je la tenais contre moi, tentant de la maintenir éveillée et en vie je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais pour elle : "Kate je t'aime, je t'aime Kate". Je l'avais suppliée de rester avec moi mais elle avait sombré dans le coma. A son réveil elle prétendait ne se souvenir de rien, je la croyais et quelque peu résigné avais quitté sa chambre d'hôpital.

Mais aujourd'hui alors que j'arrivais dans la salle d'observation pendant qu'elle interrogeait un suspect je fus frappé de plein fouet en entendant "on m'a tiré dessus et je me rappelle chaque seconde de cet instant". Elle ne savait pas que j'étais derrière la vitre mais ses mots m'avaient sans doute procuré la même douleur que la balle du sniper dans sa poitrine quelques mois plus tôt.

C'est ainsi que j'étais rentré chez moi, totalement désœuvré. Elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments, je n'avais été qu'un jeu pour elle ; une manière de tester l'attirance qu'elle pouvait susciter chez les hommes.

Voilà ce qui m'avait amené à être dans mon bureau, lumières tamisées, faisant tourner le liquide ambré de mon whisky dans mon verre. Je les enchaînais mais ils n'avaient pas de goût, ma vie toute entière avait perdu toute saveur en une fraction de secondes. J'étais dévasté.

Je n'avais le cœur à rien ; écrire pouvait être quelque fois une catharsis pour moi mais aujourd'hui je ne disposais pas des ressources pour laisser courir les doigts sur le clavier et écrire.

Entre deux verres de whisky je me saisissais de la télécommande de ma chaîne stéréo et lançait une lecture aléatoire. On disait que le hasard faisait bien les choses, pour ma part je trouvais l'instant ironique. Aux premières notes de musique je reconnaissais "Hallelujah" interprétée par Bon Jovi.

Avant même que le premier couplet ne démarre je pensais à une des phrases de Kate. Il y a plus d'un an alors qu'elle entrait dans mon loft je lui avais posé une question "comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux" et sans réfléchir longuement elle m'avait répondu "toutes les chansons prennent sens". Et je le constatais encore ce soir alors que le chanteur entamait le premier couplet.

_**"I heard there was a secret chord**  
J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un accord secret  
**That David played and it pleased the Lord**  
Que David jouait et cela plaisait au Seigneur  
**But you don't really care for music, do you**  
Mais la musique te laisse tout à fait indifférente, n'est-ce pas  
**Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth**  
Ca fait un peu comme cela, la quarte, la quinte  
**The minor fall and the major lift**  
L'accord mineur tombe et l'accord majeur s'élève  
**The baffled king composing hallelujah**  
Le roi déchu compose l'hallelujah  
_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah... ."**__  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._  
_  
_

Je ne voulais pourtant pas penser à toi, mais tu étais partout ; dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, dans mes veines.

En portant attention aux paroles cette première strophe m'évoquait la rencontre entre deux personnes. Instantanément, je replongeais quatre années auparavant lorsqu'une certaine détective était venue me consulter pour une série de meurtres basée sur mes livres. Toi, Katherine Beckett tu m'avais intrigué au premier regard. Sans savoir pourquoi j'avais immédiatement su que tu serais importante pour moi, spéciale. Par expérience je m'étais rendu compte que les premières impressions dans une rencontre étaient capitales.

Moi qui me plaignais d'une existence où tout était prévisible comme je l'avais confié à ma fille à la soirée de lancement du dernier opus de Storm, tu m'avais fait l'effet d'une bombe, te trouvant là où je n'attendais personne.

Bien évidemment ton physique m'avait tout de suite attiré, je n'allais pas me montrer hypocrite en disant que cela ne comptait pas. Mais bien au-delà de ta plastique attrayante c'est la profondeur de ton regard qui m'avait percuté, me laissant totalement en pamoison devant toi. Et je n'en avais pas l'habitude.

Je t'avais suivi et tu m'avais interrogé au poste de police. Tout en répondant à tes questions j'avais tenté de te charmer, d'atteindre ce cœur qui semblait muré. Tu n'avais pas voulu rentrer dans mon jeu te montrant très autoritaire et donneuse d'ordre. Mais au lieu de me faire fuir cela avait attisé encore plus ma curiosité. Je voulais à tout prix en savoir plus, car même si tu venais d'entrer dans ma vie je savais d'ores et déjà que tu ne la quitterais pas de sitôt et que je n'avais qu'une envie, percer ton mystère.

J'avais rejoint mon domicile, pensant toujours toi, belle détective et cherchant un moyen de passer du temps avec toi ; car tu ne quittais pas mes pensées, tu m'obsédais littéralement. Je me décidais de m'immiscer dans ton enquête ce que tu n'appréciais pas du tout. Mais par mes relations j'obtenais de ton supérieur hiérarchique de t'assister en temps que consultant sur ce cas. Je passais mes journées avec toi, je rêvais de passer mes nuits en ta compagnie à découvrir ton corps de déesse mais nous en étions loin.

A un moment pour les besoins de l'affaire nous nous retrouvions tous les deux à examiner le courrier de mes fans dans une des salles du commissariat. Et tout en lisant les lettres, je t'observais alors que tu étais absorbée par ton travail. Ta beauté me fascinait littéralement. Mais au-delà de ce visage parfait, je ressentais quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Tu étais habitée et mystérieuse et je souhaitais découvrir ce que tu cachais derrière ton ton sec, tes vêtements masculins et ta froideur apparente.

Je tentais le quitte ou double en essayant d'établir ton profil. En tant qu'écrivain je passais mon temps à tenter de deviner l'histoire derrière un visage, ce qui poussait les gens à faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Et je devais l'admettre, je n'étais pas mauvais à ce jeu.

Je m'y essayais avec toi et à ton regard je sentais que j'étais plutôt bien tombé. Même si tu me rabrouais me disant "ne pensez pas me connaître", tes yeux exprimaient une toute autre chose. Tu étais troublée que moi un sinistre étranger et agaçant de surcroît ai réussi en peu de temps à cerner quelques éléments de ton personnage. Suite à mon discours, ta respiration était altérée par la surprise. Je sentais que tu portais beaucoup sur toi et que derrière cette femme de glace se cachait une femme sensible, que la vie et ses souffrances avaient rendue dure.

A la fin de l'enquête, alors que nous n'étions plus amenés à nous revoir j'ai fait jouer mes relations avec le maire pour te suivre sur tes enquêtes afin de m'inspirer de ton personnage pour une nouvelle série de romans dont l'héroïne serait un alter égo de toi, Katherine Beckett.

Au fil des enquêtes j'en apprenais de plus en plus sur toi, tes plats préférés, ton rituel lorsque tu te rendais sur une scène de crime, et tant de petites choses. Je disais m'intéresser à toi et à tes goûts pour mon roman, mais en réalité c'était avant tout un objectif personnel. Je voulais te connaître d'avantage et j'avais bien compris que pour le moment le travail était la seule approche.

Néanmoins, les enquêtes sur lesquelles nous travaillions m'en apprirent beaucoup sur toi. Tu étais si empathique envers les familles des victimes, et je sentais cela authentique. Là où certains se contentaient de formules toutes faites, tu trouvais très souvent les mots justes pour parler aux familles des victimes.

Un soir à la fin d'une enquête tu t'ouvrais un peu plus à moi et me confiais un pan de ton histoire. J'en avais deviné les traits principaux dès le départ, mais cette fois-ci tu avais personnellement décidé de me donner ces informations.

Et puis il y avait ce jeu entre nous ; de séduction ouverte. Peut être me faisais-je des idées mais je sentais que derrière ton sarcasme et ton cynisme je ne t'étais pas indifférent. Car si tu avais voulu me faire dégager de ton équipe, je suis persuadé que tu en aurais été capable.

Un an passa et je continuais à te suivre sur tes enquêtes, faisant partie de l'équipe en temps que consultant et j'apportais de ma patte dans la résolution des affaires. Un jour l'enquête sur laquelle nous étions nous amena à rouvrir l'affaire de ta vie, celle du meurtre de ta mère. Tu étais particulièrement vulnérable et te montrais sur un autre jour et je devais avouer que tu me plaisais encore plus. Malheureusement pour me sauver la vie, tu avais dû tirer sur l'homme qui aurait pu lui en dire plus sur les personnes qui étaient derrière l'assassinat de ta mère.

Suite à ceci je m'étais senti de trop et j'étais donc revenu au commissariat en fin de journée, pour te dire que j'arrêtais de te suivre car j'étais allé trop loin. A ma grande surprise, alors que je t'offrais l'opportunité de te débarrasser de moi, tu me demandas de rester ; confiant que tu appréciais de m'avoir à tes côtés et que ton travail difficile était plus léger avec mes pitreries. Bien évidemment pour être conforme au personnage, ton aveu avait été suivi d'une menace de mort si jamais je dévoilais ce que tu venais de dire ; mais je prenais ceci pour une avancée dans notre relation.

_**"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof**  
"Ta foi était forte mais tu avais besoin de preuves  
**You saw her bathing on the roof**  
Tu l'as vu se baignant sur la terrasse  
**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**  
Sa beauté et le clair de lune t'ont renversé  
**She tied you to her kitchen chair**  
Elle t'a attaché sur sa chaise de cuisine  
**She broke your throne and she cut your hair**  
Elle a cassé ton trône et coupé tes cheveux  
**And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**  
Et de tes lèvres elle a tiré hallelujah  
_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah... .".**  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."  
_

Les enquêtes se sont suivies tout comme les mois passés à tes côtés et grâce à toi j'avais le sentiment d'être un homme meilleur, de faire quelque chose d'important qui rendait service à la société. Tu m'avais fait mûrir, changer, grandir. Car j'avais compris que si jamais je voulais avoir une chance avec toi, je devais te montrer que tu pouvais avoir autant confiance en l'homme que dans le partenaire.

Nous sauvions la vie de l'autre très régulièrement et il n'était pas rare que nous frôlions la mort ensemble. Et à chaque fois je m'étonnais de constater qu'avec toi, je n'avais pas eu peur de quitter ce monde. C'était un fait j'étais amoureux.

Je m'accrochais à toi envers et contre tout, d'une part parce que tu faisais de moi un homme meilleur, mais aussi et surtout car j'avais ce sentiment qu'avec toi, j'étais moi. J'avais beau faire des pitreries, inventer des théories extravagantes tu lisais en moi, avec la même facilité que je lisais en toi.

Ma vie quotidienne était faite de beaucoup d'apparats, mais tu me voyais autrement ; comme seule ma mère et ma fille pouvaient me connaître. Je n'étais pas que le romancier aux 26 best sellers avec toi, j'étais aussi l'homme.

Je te savais fan de mes romans, même si j'avais toujours ignoré à quel point tu appréciais mon œuvre, mais le personnage public qui s'étalait à la page 6 ne t'intéressais pas. Avec toi je pouvais être moi-même. Bien évidemment j'avais de l'argent, mais ce n'était pas mon genre de flamber au casino ou partir à Bora-Bora pour des vacances.

J'aimais les choses simples, me retrouver avec ma famille, les gens que j'aimais. Et si mon argent pouvait servir aux personnes qui m'étaient chères alors j'étais un homme heureux. Même si cela n'avait pas été fructueux, j'avais été ravi de donner de l'argent pour essayer de compromettre Rathborne lorsque nous enquêtions sur la mort de Jack Coonan. Mes romans en étaient meilleurs, plus proches de la réalité ; celle que tout un chacun pouvait vivre et non les seuls fantasmes d'un écrivain à succès qui reste enfermé dans sa tour d'ivoire. Toi aussi tu avais beaucoup changé depuis tout ce temps. Tu étais devenue plus joyeuse, plus féminine, plus ouverte.

Tu étais devenue mon oxygène, ta présence à mes côtés était vitale. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'enquête et que nous étions sans nous voir pendant plusieurs jours j'étais totalement déphasé. Heureusement, j'avais mes écrits pour me rapprocher de toi. Car écrire Nikki Heat, c'était un peu me rapprocher de toi Kate. Et plus que cela, écrire cette saga me permettait d'évacuer mes colères, mes frustrations, mes envies et mes désirs. Car j'étais le marionnettiste de cette histoire. Ainsi par exemple, je pouvais rayer au stylo rouge des personnages qui m'encombraient comme je l'avais fait avec Schlemming en écrivant _Naked Heat_.

Te voir sourire emplissait mon cœur de bonheur, t'entendre rire accélérait mon rythme cardiaque. Mais je voulais que tu souris et ris par moi. J'étais jaloux et possessif envers toi, comme jamais je ne l'avais été avant. Et quand d'autres hommes étaient responsables de ton bonheur j'étais furieux. Même si là aussi je me faisais une raison, me disant que mon souhait le plus cher était de te voir heureuse, mais sans me mentir je voulais que la tâche de te rendre heureuse soit mienne. Je voulais te combler comme tu méritais de l'être.

J'avais eu des relations dans ma vie, j'avais une fille, je m'étais marié deux fois ; autrement dit j'avais roulé ma bosse. J'avais fait des erreurs, mais j'étais persuadé d'une chose : tu étais ma "one and done" et j'étais prêt à tout pour y arriver. C'était mon but ultime et les obstacles ne me faisaient plus peur.

Mon amour pour toi alla jusqu'à ce je tente de me mettre entre une balle et toi aux funérailles du capitaine Montgomery il y a plusieurs mois. Car quand on aimait quelqu'un comme je t'aimais Katherine Beckett, sa propre vie n'a plus d'importance. Ainsi, lorsque j'avais aperçu la lumière du fusil alors que tu prononçais ton discours d'éloge, j'avais bondi sur toi, te plaquant comme un joueur de rugby sur l'herbe.

Ma fille d'ailleurs me reprochait cette dévotion que j'avais envers une femme que j'aimais, mais qui ne semblait pas prendre mes sentiments au sérieux. Elle me rappelait qu'elle aussi était là et que ce jour là au cimetière elle aurait pu perdre son père. Cependant, moi je te défendais cœur, corps et âme ; en disant que tu me rendais heureux aussi.

Bien évidemment j'attendais plus, et ce depuis le début. Mais sans toi, je n'étais plus réellement moi. Tu étais ma pièce manquante, pièce qui comme l'unique d'un puzzle rendait celui-ci inachevé en son absence.

Et même si j'avais voulu rebrousser chemin c'était presque impossible aujourd'hui. J'avais épuisé toutes mes cartouches. Pire que cela, te confessant mon amour, prononçant ce "je t'aime" cet après midi de Mai, j'étais en attente d'une réponse de ta part. C'est toi qui détenais les clefs de mon avenir, le nôtre je l'espérais. Car avec le temps je ne pensais plus en mon propre nom mais dans le nôtre. Nous étions complémentaires, je savais pouvoir te délivrer des démons que tu combattais et j'étais conscient que tu panserais mes blessures intérieures. Tu étais en vie, c'était un miracle et je considérais que là où il y avait de la vie, il y aurait toujours de l'espoir.

_**"Baby I've been here before**  
"Mon amour, je suis déjà venu ici  
**I know this room and I've walked this floor**  
Je connais cette pièce et j'ai marché sur ce sol  
**I used to live alone before I knew you**  
Je vivais seul avant de te rencontrer  
**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**  
J'ai vu ton drapeau sur ton arche de marbre  
**But love is not a victory march**  
Mais l'amour n'est pas une marche de victoire  
**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**  
C'est un hallelujah froid et brisé  
_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah... ."**  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."_

Après tant d'années d'attente, j'avais l'impression de me rendre sur la terre que j'avais toujours cherchée dans mon esprit. Quelque chose enfin changeait entre nous et cela venait de toi de surcroît. A ta manière sur ces balançoires dans ce parc en cette journée d'automne tu m'avais insufflé des mots d'espoir. Les fois où tu te confiais à moi de la sorte, je veux dire de ton plein gré étaient plutôt rares. Mais je chérissais ces moments où tu me laissais entrevoir une autre partie de toi. J'étais bien conscient que peu de personnes avaient le privilège d'assister à ce spectacle.

Ainsi, bien qu'énervé ce jour là je buvais religieusement tes paroles. Il fallait lire entre les lignes pour comprendre ton message, mais ça je savais le faire ; cela faisait partie de mon métier. Quand je te relançais sur la raison de ta rupture avec Josh tu me confiais beaucoup l'apprécier, mais que ce n'était pas suffisant. Tu me parlais alors d'un mur que tu avais érigé en toi suite à l'assassinat de ta maman. Et que celui-ci serait présent tant que les responsables ne seraient pas connus. Tu me demandais d'attendre car tu n'étais pas encore prête pour avoir le genre de relation que tu voulais, être la personne que tu souhaitais. Cette confidence probablement anodine pour la plupart ne l'était pas pour moi. C'était comme si tu t'adressais droit à mon cœur. Alors je nous promettais de te rendre justice pour qu'enfin ce mur en toi s'effondre et que le chemin vers ton cœur s'éclaire.

Entre temps je scellais un pacte pour te garder en vie, pour cela je devais veiller à ce que tu ne touches plus à l'enquête sur la mort de ta mère. Je te mentais, cela me peinait réellement mais cette peine n'était rien face à l'effroi que je ressentais à l'idée de te perdre de nouveau. Contrairement à mon appréhension, tu te laissais convaincre de te remettre avant de te remettre en chasse. Tapi dans l'ombre le soir dans mon bureau, je tentais de recoller les pièces du puzzle.

A côté de cela, les enquêtes et les jours passaient. Je notais les changements dans notre relation. Tu étais plus détendue, je me sentais le bienvenu chez toi, tu me montrais plus de ta vie. Bref, j'avais le sentiment que même si le mur n'était pas prêt de s'effondrer, il pouvait s'effriter. Et l'avant goût que tu me donnais de toi me comblais.

Ce temps de latence que tu me demandais me permettait également de faire un point sur ma vie, l'homme que j'étais devenu. Seulement, une chose m'embêtait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était une sensation bizarre, comme le sentiment intense qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on a l'impression d'être suivi. Mais je ne cédais pas à la paranoïa, bien trop heureux des moments inédits que je passais en ta présence.

**Well there was a time when you let me know**  
_Il fut un temps où tu me laissais savoir_  
**What's really going on below**  
_Ce qui se passait vraiment dessous tout ça_  
**But now you never show that to me, do you**  
_Mais maintenant tu ne me montres plus jamais ça, n'est-ce pas_  
**But remember when I moved in you**  
_Mais souviens-toi du moment où je bougeais en toi_  
**And the holy dove was moving too**  
_Et la sainte colombe aussi_  
**And every breath we drew was hallelujah**  
_Et chaque souffle que nous respirions était un hallelujah_

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**  
_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

Et alors que tout semblait bien aller une tragédie advient ce jour. D'abord collective elle finira par toucher notre relation. En effet, une bombe éclate en plein milieu d'une manifestation, faisant de nombreux morts. C'est dans des instants si terribles que l'on prend le plus conscience de la valeur de la vie ; que le temps de notre passage sur terre est très court et surtout que personne ne sait la durée du voyage.

Je réalise soudainement que plusieurs mois sont passés. Bien sûr je suis comblé par cette nouvelle complicité entre nous, mais voilà tu n'es pas éternelle et je ne le suis pas non plus. Et je ne veux pas me retourner un jour, regarder le chemin parcouru et me dire "et si je lui avais dit". Encouragé par ma mère, je me décide qu'il est temps de t'avouer de nouveau mes sentiments, et cette fois-ci alors que tu n'es pas en train de lutter contre la mort.

Seulement, comme souvent nous sommes interrompus dans un de nos moments. Mais c'est l'affaire qui prime et je remets à plus tard mon intention de déclaration. La réalité nous extirpe une nouvelle fois de notre bulle et nous sommes happés par l'enquête. Le travail est intense et frénétique. Je suis amené à m'absenter du poste pour étudier des dossiers et quand je reviens tu es dans cette salle d'interrogatoire avec un suspect.

L'interrogatoire ayant commencé, je ne cherche pas à interrompre et briser ce que tu es en train de bâtir avec ton suspect ; alors je reste derrière la vitre sans tain, dans la "salle d'observation". J'aime être dans l'arène avec toi pour les interrogatoires mais je suis toujours estomaqué lorsque je t'observe avec plus de distance par l'engagement de ta personne dans ces moments là.

Je bois tes paroles d'une soif qui me semble intarissable, j'acquiesce tes propos, la justesse des mots que tu emploies, le panaché d'émotions que tu laisses entrevoir. Seulement une autre bombe que celle de l'affaire explose. Elle est peut être silencieuse, mais elle fait un ravage sur moi. En essayant de pousser le suspect dans ses retranchements, qu'il arrête de se réfugier derrière le traumatisme successif à la bombe tu lui dis que tu as subi un choc post-traumatique suite à une balle reçue en pleine poitrine et que tu te rappelles de chaque seconde.

Le temps semble s'arrêter à cet instant, je me fige physiquement totalement scandalisé, dévasté par les mots que tu viens de dire et qui se répètent avec un écho douloureux en moi. Alors comme ça tu te rappelais depuis tout ce temps, depuis tous ces mois tu m'as menti ; pire bercé d'illusions en me faisant miroiter une réalité qui n'adviendrait jamais tout simplement parce que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments.

Etait-ce finalement ça cet étrange sentiment que j'avais durant tous ces mois, que malgré notre rapprochement nous ne naviguions pas dans le même océan? Comment n'avais-je pas pu me douter de tout ceci? Que tu ne voudrai jamais rien d'autre de moi que ton partenaire, ton ami? L'amour rendait donc à ce point aveugle, tellement qu'on ne saisissait plus rien.

**Well, maybe there's a god above**  
_Bien, il y a peut-être un dieu là-haut_  
**But all I've ever learned from love**  
_Mais tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour_  
**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you**  
_Etait comment tuer quelqu'un qui t'as surpassé_  
**It's not a cry that you hear at night**  
_Ce ne sont pas des pleurs que tu entends la nuit_  
**It's not somebody who's seen the light**  
_Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière_  
**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**  
_C'est un hallelujah froid et brisé_

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah... .**  
_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah... ._

J'étais sous le choc pris dans les répliques d'un séisme qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Je ne sais pas par quel biais je respirais, ni tenais encore sur mes jambes. Tout cela n'était qu'automatisme ; je n'étais plus rien. Mu par l'énergie du désespoir je trouvais les ressources nécessaires pour quitter le poste de police. Je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver en face de toi.

Je te déteste à cet instant, tu t'es joué de moi et de mes sentiments. Tu m'as menti, trahi, trompé. Tout cela pourquoi? Parce que tu avais pitié de moi? Mais ce que tu m'as fait est tellement pire Kate. Tu m'as fait miroiter quelque chose qui ne se passera jamais.

Pourtant j'étais prêt à t'attendre, "que ce mur s'effondre". Mais tout ça ce n'était que des balivernes. Je me demande pourquoi as-tu même pu prétendre quelques secondes que tu désirais une autre relation. J'y suis tu devais à cette époque avoir besoin de moi pour l'affaire, et moi comme un imbécile que je suis je m'étais laissé avoir par tes paroles, ta pseudo confidence, ton visage.

Je retrouve ma mère au mémorial de l'explosion celle qui a retentit dans la ville et non la bombe que tu as lâché il y a quelques minutes. Je suis littéralement hagard, mes jambes me portent automatiquement, je suis vidé. Comment peut-on détester ainsi une personne qu'on a aimé comme je t'ai aimé?

J'avais toujours pensé que l'amour et la haine étaient des sentiments diamétralement opposés mais je n'y étais pas. Ils ont bien de plus en commun que ce que l'on peut penser. Et pourtant je retourne au commissariat plus tard dans la journée. Pas pour toi, plus pour toi car c'est fini mais pour eux. Pour les victimes auxquelles nous rendons justice.

Et tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui guide ma vie, qui lui donne un sens. Tu as été cet élément pendant quatre années. Mais maintenant je dois me raccrocher à autre chose, qui ne me mentira pas et détruira pas de la sorte. Mère me met en garde sur le fait que je ne vais pas pouvoir aller au commissariat et tout simplement oublier mes sentiments amoureux comme on éteindrait la lumière d'une pièce.

Au commissariat tu me souries, tes yeux brillent. Mais comment oses-tu? Tu ne mérites même pas que je prenne la peine de te dire que je sais. Comme tu l'as fait avec moi je vais te laisser dans l'ignorance. Désormais je viendrai au poste pour les enquêtes et voilà tout.

Les dernières notes retentissent sur la chaîne stéréo. L'hallelujah est un message porteur d'espoir mais pour moi ce soir il n'y en a plus. La gorge serrée, je finis mon verre de whisky et le laisse retentir sur le bureau avec fracas. Sans même éteindre ma chaîne je me retranche tel un animal blessé dans ma chambre. La nuit je ne dors pas et pleure toutes les larmes de mon cœur et de mon corps.


End file.
